One or more fasteners (e.g., latches, bolts, lugs, and clamps) can mechanically interlock two or more components of a system together. Fasteners can be releasable. That is, some fasteners can be selectively disengaged to free the interlocked components from one another. Typically, fasteners can be actuated (i.e., selectively engaged or disengaged) by hand, motor, or by applying hydraulic pressure to the fastener. Actuating a fastener by hand, however, can be impractical or impossible when the fastener is in a remote location, such as in a wellbore. Actuating a fastener via a motor can be inefficient and impractical, as motors can be large in size, expensive, prone to mechanical failures, and require significant power for operation. Further, actuating a fastener via hydraulic pressure can be too time consuming and uncontrollable for some applications. Accordingly, it can be challenging to quickly, remotely, and selectively actuate a fastener.